Forever
by Fionna158
Summary: "Forever." Rose Tyler meant forever and she found away back to the Doctor. The Doctor is happy to see her, but something is different about Rose and he can't figure out what. Romance will bloom between the two, but someone will try to stop them from having their forever. Sorry if this is a bad summary. This is my 1st Doctor Who fic and I hope you guys like it! Review if you want.
1. Chapter 1: Rose

Chapter 1

" _Rose Tyler._ " The Doctor jumped up, frozen for a minute, and looked around the TARDIS. No Rose. He sighed and slapped himself. The Doctor shook his head and went over to the console. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Rose. Her toothy grin, her hazel eyes, and her beautiful blonde hair. " _No,_ " he thought _._ " _Don't think about her. She's gone. Besides, I have more important things to do._ " The Doctor started to mess around with the console but jumped when he heard, "Hey Doctor." The Doctor spun around and saw Amy. He replied, "Don't startle me like that Pond." Amy watched him curiously as the Doctor asked, "Shouldn't you and the husband be with each other? It is your anniversary." Amy sighed and went over to the Doctor.

Amy looked towards him and saw the look on his face. The same face every time she found him alone. Amy replied, "Rory's asleep. I came over to see what your doing, but looks like nothing important." The Doctor pouted and went back to messing around with the console. Amy walked away from the Doctor, who still had that look, the look of sadness. Amy saw that the Doctor has been acting weird for weeks. Sometimes she found him in the console room or near a room that she and Rory were forbidden to go in. Good thing that didn't stop her.

Amy walked away from the Doctor and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Don't get into any trouble." The Doctor grinned and replied, "When do I ever get into any trouble?" Amy smiled back at him and waved goodbye. She turned into the hallways and went straight towards the forbidden room. As Amy approached the room, she saw it had a golden plate on it. On the golden plate it said, 'Rose' and besides the name a rose was engraved on it. Amy opened the door and went inside. When she closed the door behind her she looked around at the room. The room's wall were pink with a full bed. The blanket was purple and had a wardrobe beside it and farther away was a bathroom that was attached to the room.

On the wardrobe were picture frames. Amy picked up one of the picture frames that caught her eye. The picture frame was TARDIS blue and the photo inside had a man and a woman. The man had spiky brown hair and wore a tie with a brown pinstriped suit and a tan overcoat. The woman had golden blonde hair and she wore a pink sweater with a deep purple leather jacket over it. They were both smiling in the photo. Amy put down the picture frame and sat on the bed. Amy sighed and said to herself, "Why is Rose so important to you, Doctor?" Amy tried to lie down on the bed, but jumped back up quickly.

Amy yelled, "Ow! What was that?!" Amy rubbed the back of her neck. It hurt a lot, but she would put some ice on the wound later. Amy turned around and saw a rose on the bed. She picked it and looked at it. It hadn't wilted yet so that meant it was put here not long ago. Amy put the rose back on the bed and grabbed another picture frame. This frame was gold and had a picture of the man and the woman again. They were smiling again like the other photo. Amy knew these were genuine smiles and not the kind of smile you make for a photo. Finally, Amy got up and left the room, but only to find herself run back into Rose's room.

Amy ran into the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as she could. Amy whispered, "Seriously Doctor, you had to come now?" Amy opened the door a bit and looked. She saw the Doctor with another rose and he placed it on the bed. The Doctor sat down and grabbed the TARDIS blue picture frame. The Doctor started to say, "Oh Rose. You were always so cheery and brilliant," he looked at the picture feeling a tear go down his cheek. "I shouldn't have taken you back to that universe. I just thought you would be happy and I would be too. I'm not happy. I have Amy and Rory, but they aren't you. I loved your toothy grin and your expression when we saw so many planets, but I could never say those three words to you. I loved you, but I just couldn't say it. I was so stupid to let you go. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The Doctor put down the picture frame and put his hands on his face.

He started to cry. Tears ran down the Time Lord's cheeks as it did every time he remembered Rose. Amy gently closed the bathroom door. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Amy got up and opened the door. The Doctor jumped up, wiping his tears, and asked, "Why are you here, Pond? I told you this room was forbidden." Amy didn't respond and walked over to him. She hugged him and replied, "I came here because I was curious. Doctor, you can tell me anything and I'll be there so you have a shoulder to cry on. I heard everything and I'm sorry that you lost the person you love." The Doctor hesitated to hug Amy, but he hugged her back.

He looked at Amy and said, "When I saw forbidden, I mean forbidden." The Doctor gave her a serious face, but was interrupted by Rory. Rory yawned and tried to fix his bed head. Rory looked towards the Doctor and said, "Doctor, you have a visitor." He looked at Amy, then Rory, and back to Amy and he said to her, "We are not done talking." The Doctor left the room with Amy and Rory. He made it to the console room and went straight towards the TARDIS' doors and opened them. He was speechless at what he saw. Amy and Rory went over to him and Rory asked, "Who's the girl in purple leather jacket?" Amy hit Rory as the Doctor saw the girl turn around. She had golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, and as she started to make a toothy grin. The Doctor only said one thing, "Rose."


	2. Chapter 2: Of course

Chapter 2

 _"Rose."_

The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. He really didn't. The Doctor quickly grabbed his sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose. " _Nope, not a hallucination and not a Ganger._ " Rose looked towards the man standing in front of her and knew it was the Doctor. The Doctor had regenerated and now had floppy hair and wore a bowtie. Rose just flashed her toothy grin and hugged the Doctor. She didn't care that he regenerated, he was her Doctor and she could be with him again. Only if he wanted her to.

Rose broke the silence by saying, "Nice to see you again, Doctor." Rose and the Doctor were still hugging and the Doctor was hugging her back. The Doctor replied, "It's wonderful to see you too, but the question remains. How did you get here? You were in another world. It's practically impossible because you would cause a rip in the universe." Rose just smiled while she said, "I found a way. John and I created a portal jumper which wouldn't cause any rips. I couldn't wait to get back to you. John and I were great friends, but I couldn't be with him. He reminded me too much of you. I just..." Rose felt tears go down her cheek and the Doctor embraced her in a hug.

He replied whiled stroking her hair, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me now." The Doctor just wanted to keep hugging Rose, never letting her go again, but he broke the hug and said, "Rose, this is Amy and Rory. Amy and Rory, this is Rose. She's one of my companions." Amy went over to Rose and they shook hands. Amy said, "It's really nice to meet you." Rory went next to Amy and said, "Nice to meet you. Question though. Was the Doctor as childish as he is now?" Rose giggled as the Doctor pouted at that question. Rose stopped and replied, "Exactly the same. Still the childish Doctor." Amy and Rose were both laughing while the Doctor looked offended.

He went inside the TARDIS and poked his head outside. The Doctor said, "Oi, you lot coming?" **(Sorry if I did that wrong I'm not British.)** Rose smiled and went inside along with Amy and Rory. They shut the TARDIS' doors behind them and Rose looked around. She said while pointing at him, "Like the new wardrobe, Doctor. Especially the bowtie, pretty cool." The Doctor smiled while fixing his bowtie. He notice that he started to blush and shook off the feeling. Amy looked towards Rose and asked, "So, how long have you been with the Doctor? He never told us anything about you." Rose looked towards the Doctor, who had a worried look on his face.

Rose just grinned and replied, "I travel with him for 2 years, until the day I got stuck in another universe. I found a way back to him, but he pushed me to a copy of himself. The metacrisis started calling himself John Smith, so that's what we started calling him." Amy had just reminded Rose of something which caused Rose to get close to the Doctor. The Doctor saw Rose getting close to him and he didn't know why, but he figured it out a bit late. Rose smacked the Doctor across his face while saying, "That's what you get for leaving me at Bad Wolf Bay! Bloody Norway, Doctor!" The Doctor just rubbed his cheek and replied, "That really hurt. You smack just like your mum." Rose just looked at him with a serious face and he said, "Your room is still here. You can go there if you want to. I didn't do anything to it, still the same." The Doctor just smiled while Rose looked towards Amy.

Amy said, "I can come with you if you'd like me to. The TARDIS did change." Rose nodded in agreement and left the Doctor and Rory in the console room. Rory looked at the Doctor, who was messing with the console again. Rory took a quick look towards him and asked, "You two were close, right?" The Doctor look towards Rory and responded, "Yeah, Rose and I had a lot of adventures together. We were close, but you should change Rory. There's a tea stain on your shirt." He motioned towards the stain and Rory nodded in agreement, running off to change. The Doctor was left alone in the console room to think. " _A portal jumper that won't cause any rips? Impossible, but Rose is brilliant and so is the meta...John. Still, Rose came from another universe leaving her family just for me? Why would she do that?_ " He just stood there wondering what to do, thinking about how Rose got here.

Rose went inside her old room and felt humming. " _Thank you, old girl._ " Rose smiled as she saw everything she owned was still there. Amy went inside Rose's room and saw her picking up the TARDIS blue picture frame on her bed, along with the two roses. Rose just smiled and asked, "Did the Doctor leave these here?" Amy responded, "Yeah, he did. The Doctor told us this room was forbidden. He didn't want anyone in here, but I came in here because I was curious." Toothy grinned, Rose said, "The Doctor is special to me. It broke my heart when he left me with John on Bad Wolf Bay. I just wanted to be with him." Rose stared at the picture of her and the Doctor. The had taken the photo when they were visiting her mum. That day her mum slapped the Doctor hard because he messed up the time again. They were 4 months late, not 4 days.

Rose just laughed and Amy asked, "So... Who's the man in the picture? He's in a lot of them." Rose looked at Amy and sat down on her bed. She patted the space next to her motioning Amy to sit. Amy sat down and Rose replied, "The man is the Doctor. He used to look like this." Amy shook her head and said, "He couldn't have looked like that. That's impossible." Rose just laughed a bit and replied, "He didn't tell you that he can regenerate? Well here's the thing. Time Lords have a way of cheating death. They regenerate. Same mind, but different body. The Doctor told me he was on his tenth regeneration, but looks like it's the eleventh now." Amy just couldn't believe what she was hearing. They both laughed as they both started telling stories about the Doctor.

Amy looked towards Rose and said, "You know the Doctor missed you. He may have never talked about you, but you really are important to him." Rose sighed and looked at Amy and responded, "He's important to me too. The Doctor is the man I love. I would do anything just to be with him. I left my mum, dad, and baby brother for him. I just wanted to be with him even though he talks a lot about things we don't understand. I just say what after he rambles at 90 miles an hour and he just looks at me and makes a face that looks like he drooled on his shirt." Amy laughed at the thought of the Doctor doing that and caused Rose to laugh. The Doctor stepped into Rose's room and suddenly saw them laughing at him. "What? Stop laughing! Stop it!" he said. Rose just went over to the Doctor and hugged him.

The Doctor hugged Rose back and forgot the Amy was watching then. " _They really must love each other._ " Amy thought. Amy snuck by them and left them alone. They needed to be alone because they need to say 'I love you', but that won't happen. The Doctor didn't want to feel the pain of loving her. He had forgotten he, but a few weeks ago the TARDIS misdirected him and kept making him go to Rose's room. He couldn't love her again, but as he thoughts were going Rose asked, "Doctor, can I still travel with you?" The Doctor looked down at Rose, _his Rose_ , and he replied, "Of course you can. Like I would stop you."

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys! I glad I got reviews! I'm glad because I thought no one would like this story. Besides that it shall continue on, but it's a bit too early for the Doctor to accept his feeling and too early to admit them. Still, thank you sooo much for the reviews, even if they are two, and the follows! I hope you stay with the story because this is just the beginning!**

 **-Fionna**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did.**

Chapter 3

" _Doctor!_ " Rose ran as fast as she could. She didn't turn around not wanting to see the danger behind her. " _Doctor!_ " Rose looked around for any signs of the Doctor. Finally she found him, in the darkness, but she heard he wasn't alone. " _Exterminate!_ " He was shot by a Dalek and fell to the ground. Rose rushed over to him, not caring about the Dalek behind her. She saw he didn't have his jacket and his bowtie was undone. She hugged the Doctor not hearing what he told her to do. " _Run._ " It was too late. " _Exterminate!_ " The Dalek shot Rose causing her body to fall next to the Doctor. The Doctor looked towards Rose with tears in his eyes threatening to go down his cheeks soon. He held Rose's hand knowing what was going to happen next.

The Doctor jumped out of the jump seat. " _Just a nightmare. I think I have been sleeping too much. Don't know why people need a lot of sleep._ " The next thing you know the Doctor was running to Rose's room. He had heard Rose scream all the way from her room. Once he reached her room, he ran to her side. Rose looked at the Doctor and immediately hugged him. She whispered, "I thought I lost you. The nightmare I had was horrible." The Doctor ran his fingers through her hair and whispered back, "It's okay, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you, I promise." Rose felt tears go down her cheek. She said, "The nightmare was horrible. A Dalek shot you and I couldn't bare to lose you. I didn't care that I was going to die as long as I was with you. You warned me to run, but I heard it too late. I was shot by the Dalek and died, but the nightmare went on like it didn't care that I was there." The Doctor just kept trying to comfort Rose and after a while it worked. Although that didn't comfort him because they had the same dream.

He was about to leave when she asked, "Can you stay with me? I just want to see you there. It'll be like old times." The Doctor smiled and responded, "Sure. I'll stay with you, Rose." Rose scooted over and made some room on her bed for him. The Doctor laid next to her and Rose put her arms around him. Rose missed his scent. He always smelled like bananas. After a while the Doctor noticed Rose had fallen asleep on his chest. He just smiled and ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair. The Doctor missed her so much. The things he wanted to say, but he didn't want to feel that way towards her. The Doctor didn't want to be hurt again after losing her twice. Although, he did leave her the second time, but he felt like he had to.

Rose stirred in her sleep around 6:23 a.m. Her eyes opened and she saw the Doctor thinking. He turned towards Rose and smiled. "Good morning, Rose. I don't understand why you humans move around so much. You know, you kicked me around 4 o'clock." Rose laughed and responded, "Sorry about that." The Doctor got up and said, "Get dressed and as soon as you get to the console room, you can choose where to go next." Rose smiled and the Doctor left her room. She loved the Doctor with all her heart, and she knew he felt the same. She knew because she felt it. Rose went over the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt. Once she was done changed she left her room and left towards the console room.

As Rose approached the console room she stopped when she heard something. She turned around and heard, " _Hello, Rose._ " Rose looked around to spot anyone. She shrugged the feeling off and entered the console room to see the Doctor, Amy, and Rory next to the console. The Doctor turned and smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back and went towards them. She looked at the Doctor and he asked, "So, where does Rose Tyler want to go? Future or past?" Rose responded, "Future." She confidently looked at the Doctor and he moved the very levers and he drove the TARDIS.

" _Two hours here and he already got us in trouble._ " Rose ran with Amy and Rory as they were being chased by the Homo Reptilia. The Doctor was no where to be seen and they had nothing to protect themselves with. Rose looked around for anything to use. They tricked the Homo Reptilia by hiding around the corner. Rose looked both ways to see if they noticed. Nothing. Rose motioned that they should move and Amy and Rory followed her. Her Torchwood training helped her learn how to trick enemies and sneak around without getting caught. Suddenly, Rose felt a hand on her hand. She quickly turned around and saw the Doctor. She smiled and said, "You know that abandoning us, unprotected, is stupid right?" He just smiled at Rose and responded, "I just had things to do, places to see. Besides none of you are hurt." Rose punched the Doctor playfully and ran as the Homo Reptilia came closer.

They kept running, but Rose had halted at the wrong time. Her head was killing her and her vision was becoming blurry. The Doctor went to her and asked, "Rose, are you okay?" Rose tried to respond, but the words couldn't escape her mouth. The Homo Reptilia were coming closer as the could her their footsteps on the metal floor. Once again the Doctor asked, "Rose, are you okay?" She couldn't respond again. Rory said, "Doctor, the Homo Reptilia are coming closer." Amy said, "Doctor, just help her move! We have to leave!" He nodded as he directed Rose towards the TARDIS. Amy and Rory were already inside while Rose and the Doctor were just boarding. He immediately closed the TARDIS' door and helped Rose to the jump seat.

The Doctor maneuvered the TARDIS to the time vortex and relaxed. Rory looked at Rose and asked, "What are you feeling?" Rose responded, "Cold. Head hurts. Can't see." Rory nodded and looked towards the Doctor and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with her?" The Doctor replied, "No. No, I don't. Never seen this happen to Rose before." Amy said, "I thought you knew everything, but you don't know what's wrong with Rose?" The Doctor nodded yes and went to Rose. Rose couldn't see but she knew it was the Doctor in front of her. Rose was curious about what was happening to her, but at the same time scarred. The Doctor just sat next to her and held her hand. Rose just smiled as Amy and Rory were having their own conversation.

Amy dragged Rory over to the kitchen and said, "You notice them getting close right?" Rory responded, "Yep. The Doctor has a look on his face. I seen that look before. I wore it when I first asked you out." Amy smiled and said, "Well, here's the thing. I kinda promised the Doctor I wouldn't tell, but he's completely head over heels in love with Rose. He's just holding it back. That isn't right." Rory sat down with Amy and replied, "It might be because maybe he got hurt so bad with her, he can't handle saying I love you to Rose. You know the Doctor. He's always complicated in some way." Amy just smiled, but the smiled faded as she heard an alarm go off. Just as the were about to run to the console room, they heard two words. " _Bad Wolf._ "

 **A.N. Hey guys! I just like to say thanks to you guys following this story and the favorites. You guys are awesome! Oh and I have a little thing with the next chapter about Rose and Bad Wolf, but for further chapters I need help with adventure for the gang. If you could post a review about any ideas or just PM me I would be soooo grateful. That's all for now. Geronimo!**

 **~Fionna**


	4. UPDATE

Hey! Fionna158 here. I'm going to see if I could continue this story. I'm not sure but my writing skills have improved. If you guys would like this to continue please tell me. ^^


End file.
